The Beauty And The Beast
by Sefirot.Strauss
Summary: AU Tomki. Tom es el hijo del comerciante James Norman Hiddleston, el cual por casualidades del destino su vida se ve atada al de la bestia de un castillo helado, Loki. Solo el amor puede deshacer la maldición, y no parece nada sencillo amar a alguien con el corazón helado. Saldrán más adelante personajes de los vengadores.


|Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para una grata lectura. Tom está inspirado en el actor, sí, pero NO es el actor, es un AU, así que realmente no hablamos del famoso en sí. Espero que disfruten del Tomki.|

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que en el castillo más alejado de la pequeña población de Stratford-upon-Avon, vivía un príncipe que había sido desterrado de su hogar por ser un cruel y mentiroso ser. Tenía a sus criados aterrorizados, y los días en el castillo eran una tortura tras horas. Una anciana bruja, cansada del príncipe hechicero, y ligeramente envidiosa del talento de este, lo engañó en su propio juego. A consecuencia de una ligera mordida a una supuesta Manzana de Indunn, el príncipe recuperó su verdadero aspecto, convirtiéndose en un gigante de hielo.

Su piel azulada era fría, estaba marcada por unas formas tribales muy cinceladas; y sus ojos eran rojo sangre. Se había vuelto más grande, pero no demasiado. La bruja aseguró que la maldición se iría al primer beso de amor verdadero, pero que había un tiempo límite. Una vez pasado, si no había aprendido a amar, se convertiría en un monstruo.

Sus mayordomos, y su hogar, cayeron en la más terrible de las maldiciones. Desde aquel entonces, nadie de Stratford-upon-Avon se dirige cerca del camino del castillo.

20 años más tarde, un comerciante de lanas se perdió y acabó en el castillo del monstruo. Como le parecía abandonado, no le importó entrar y reposar de la terrible tormenta. El frío ahí era más intenso que fuera, y el castillo por dentro estaba decorado con estatuas preciosas de hielo de diferentes seres; hermosos, perfectos.

En el salón había una pequeña mesa repleta de comida, y el viejo comerciante probó un poco. Como estaba hambriento y no había nadie cerca, se comió la cena entera. Se sentó en el sillón cerca de una chimenea con un diminuto fuego, quedándose adormecido. Un gruñido, sin embargo, le despertó. Una bestia con los ojos sangrientos estaba al otro lado de la sala, y se acercó, con los afilados dientes alargados goteando saliva. Antes de que el comerciante pudiera moverse, la bestia le alcanzó, y presionó su cuello.

—Tú, antes de morir, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, no me gusta despedazar a seres sin nombre.—

—Soy…Soy un comerciante del pueblo, tengo 9 hijos por favor, no me mate, se lo suplico, necesitan a un padre…—

—TU. NOMBRE. — El comerciante se arrodilló, abrazando una pierna del monstruo, y continuó las súplicas. Entre estas, una foto cayó de su chaqueta, y en esta se veía un joven MUY parecido a su antiguo yo, pero con labios finos, y ojos vivos, dulces, encantadores. Tenía el cabello castaño, y la piel pálida. El monstruo, que iba a matar el comerciante, susurró. — Comerciante, si me traes al joven de la imagen, no solo te dejaré vivir, si no que os colmaré de riquezas.

—Pero… ¿Usted que quiere hacerle a Thomas? Mi nombre es James Norman Hiddleston, si usted quiere matar a alguien, prefiero que sea a mi. —

—Tráeme al joven, o si no toda su familia morirá. — Sentenció la bestia. Luego, desapareció en una bruma negra.

El comerciante, destrozado, regresó a su casa, explicó la situación a la mujer. Pese a la negativa de toda la familia, el mismo Thomas accedió a ir, sonriente y sin temor. Dejó uno de los libros que estaba leyendo, y aseguró que no le pasaría nada.

La familia se despidió del muchacho entre lágrimas, no había otra elección. Él mismo había elegido su destino.

Tom era un joven diferente a los demás. Siempre, desde pequeño, había destacado más que ningún otro. Era culto, era hermoso, era un caballero. Todos los adjetivos que pudiera imaginarse se podrían aplicar al joven Hiddleston, el cual era el hijo más codiciado de su familia. Sus hermanas lo adoraban, era el único varón y había sacado la genética más exquisita que uno pudiera imaginar.

Era noble, era recto, era justo, era inocente, era un joven que nunca daba la espalda a nada ni a nadie. Por eso, cuando su padre vino con esa mala nueva, Tom no dudó en que se sacrificaría por sus hermanos si hiciera falta.

Se dirigió hacia el castillo con un corcel al cual había nombrado William, y cuando estuvo en el interior, el caballo se rebeló, tiró a Tom de la silla, y se fue corriendo del lugar. Tom se expulsó el polvo de la ropa, negando con la cabeza, y entre suaves quejas, cruzó ese jardín interior hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo, que estaba abierta. Se coló de forma sigilosa, investigando todos y cada uno de los pasillos fríos y oscuros.

No fue hasta que subió por unas escaleras, que notó una sombra; pero no dijo nada. Llegó a una habitación oscura, que estaba completamente hecha de escarcha y hielo. Se adentró aunque el frío era apenas aguantable, y paso a paso, encontró el centro de la sala. Una hermosa flor de hielo cristalina de color negro brillaba, pese a su naturaleza de hielo. Justo cuando Tom iba a tocar esa rosa, un gruñido le distrajo, y al girarse se encontró con el hombre que había inquirido su presencia en el castillo.

—¿Quién eres?— Inquirió el rubio, paralizado del terror. La bestia azul, que poco a poco se acercaba, tomó una forma más humana, hasta volverse un hombre alto, con la piel azul y los ojos rojos, cubierto por unas marcas que recorrían toda su anatomía. Una bruma negra hizo aparecer una túnica de seda del mismo color, y entonces sonrió.

El espacio era lúgubre, frío. La ausencia de vida y de alegría se notaba a simple vista, pero nada detuvo al joven para ingresar en la estancia abandonada. Estaba en tan malas condiciones, las telarañas plagaban el lugar, puestas estratégicamente hasta en los espacios más reducidos. Parecían haber ojos en la oscuridad, entre las marañas de polvo.

Tom era justo como la imagen lo había descrito, brillando de una forma aberrante para los ojos de la bestia inyectados en sangre, que ahora juzgaban al plebeyo con desdén y autosuficiencia. La voz del niño temblaba, y eso alimentó el deseo por inyectarle temor. Aún se debatía en sus adentros el destino del pequeño, su regalo, su juguete. La sonrisa, que estaba adornada en sus facciones se desvanece, y deja una sombra violenta de lo que debió ser desde el principio.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! —Bramó, con voz poderosa, hundiendo las uñas como garras en la piel de sus propias palmas. Tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con alguien lo volvían un ser irritante y hostil. La flor, le presionaba en el pecho que fuera a hacerse daño, sólo quería que aquel a quien él mismo había citado se alejara de esta zona de riesgo.

—Quien yo sea no te importa en lo más mínimo —. Se acerca hasta la flor y la cubre con una tela de seda negra y azul, y echa al hombre con una mirada retadora— este es tu hogar ahora, tu me perteneces.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse violento... Mi señor. He venido a cumplir la promesa de mi padre, y mi nombre es Thomas. Me gustaría que usted me indicara un lugar donde instalarme, y que normas he de seguir para que la convivencia sea lo menos problemática posible para usted.— El joven, que era un niño muy educado, sabía como hablar.

El señor le imponía respeto, pero Tom sabía como no acobardarse, pese a que en un principio, cualquiera juzgaría en la bestia que solo era eso: Una bestia.

La pregunta que sus labios apenas podían sostener estaba ardiendo, más que nunca en su pecho.

"¿Por qué él?, ¿Qué tenía de especial Thomas?" El joven se atormentaba, mientras el ser gigantesco le miraba con puro desprecio.

La bestia se giró y le dio la espalda, ocultando el bello y brillante objeto tras una cortina enorme, vieja y polvorienta, como el resto de los objetos en la habitación. No le prestó atención los primeros segundos, pero después posa la mano fría sobre el hombro del chico, dejándole un poco de su escarcha, sin preocuparse en el gesto de horror que él pudiera esbozar.

—Sígueme, te mostraré el camino a tu habitación.

En las sombras parecían haber pequeñas formas, duendecillos de nieve y serpientes de hielo, que ante la vista parecían insectos que se ocultaban en las sombras. A cada paso que daban los dos, el crujir de la madera vieja calaba en los huesos, como en un cuento de terror de antaño. El monstruo dudaba de la docilidad de Tom, pero no le suponía problema porque se estaba comportando bien.

Suben escaleras de caracol, andan por los pasillos llenos de reliquias, de armaduras, de cuadros que parecían seguirles la mirada. Habían antorchas encendidas, pero al pasar del hombre el fuego se extinguía.

Saca de su capa una llave, que pendía de cuello y la retira para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Las puertas eran enormes, pesadas, de plata, e invita a Thomas a adentrarse. Tal vez el hombre extrañaría la calidez y el espacio acogedor de su antigua casa, porque en la habitación que ahora servía de refugio para Tom, sólo le esperaba un frío penetrante.

Para Tom, el camino hacia su habitación habia sido uno de los momentos más escalofriantes de su vida. El hombre que tenía enfrente era de todo menos amable. Sentía el odio que destilaba por sus poros, y ahora mismo solo quería marcharse con su madre, y con la señorita linda del pueblo que tan grácilmente ocupaba su mente de joven encaprichado.

Pensó en el recorrido de que ya no podría casarse con esa muchacha, y se entristeció. Habían compartido besos a la luz de la luna, no era un chico tan inocente como sus padres creían. Mientras la bestia le dejaba en esa jaula de hielo y escarcha, Tom se permitió recordar esas bellas curvas que tanto iba a añorar, y sus sueños por ser padre.

El monstruo iba a retirarse, pero Tom no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿A que hora debo levantarme mañana, señor?

No había un solo atisbo de luz en el espacio, era como un congelador e iba a dejar al chico aquí. Tendría cuidados, para no resultar congelado ni morir de hipotermia. Habían tantas cosas que hacer, el cerebro de la bestia trabajaba muy rápido ahora con la expectativa de la llegada del chico, con quien permanecía indiferente.

—Mañana a primera hora lo sabrás, cuando toque a la puerta de tu habitación.

Se queda quieto ante la puerta abierta y examina a Tom con más cuidado. Sólo tendría un cambio de ropa lo que restaba del tiempo en que se adecuara a vivir aquí, así que mañana enviaría a alguien para que tomase medidas de su cuerpo. No se lo diría.

—Por cierto, debes quitar esa cara de ilusión que tienes, no has a moverte nunca de aquí. Desecha los sueños inservibles que poseas, y deja de producir ese brillo insoportable de tus ojos, no vas a necesitarlo.

Dicho aquello se retira con un suave azote de la puerta, provocando un eco, dejando a Thomas completamente solo.

—¿Brillo en los ojos? Perdone mi seño... Oh, se fue.— El frío tras la partida del hombre ya no era tan intenso; pero seguía siendo bastante. Quitó la pequeña capa de cristal de las sábanas de su cama y descubrió para su agrado una gruesa y tersa tela. Se despojó de su chaqueta, de sus botas y de todo, menos de una camisa fina y unos pantalones negros. El frío ahora era inaguantable hasta que se acurrucó en las mantas. Quería pensar de nuevo en los suyos, pero un extraño sueño le invadió al instante, cayendo completamente dormido.


End file.
